The Knight In Shining Armour
by angrybirds4819
Summary: 'The stool was below me. Me on my tippy toes to live a few more seconds. I did a surrounding of the cruel word before I push the stool away. When the rope will wring on to my throat and all will be black. Flashlights, too bright stopped me. I panicked to know what was happening. When I saw two pair of sea green eyes. Is this my knight in shining armour?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, so this is The Knight In Shining Armour. Short Chapter cause I am in lunch on my laptop. Sorry for not updating, family, school drama problems all together.**

I couldn't of been more stupid. Falling for a boy, who obviously had 'player' written all over his face.

Ethan Nakamura, had dated me for a whole year before I caught him cheating on me. Cheating bastard.

Dad and the rest of my 'family' ain't very helpful.

Dad cheated on my mother with Sue; an asian bitch** (I'm not trying to be racist.)** who isn't smart as the rest of her culture. With an abusive dad and two twin devil spawns as my little step brothers.

Thalia Grace, my only chance of hope had suicided.

Then why shouldn't I suicide? Living a life with a 0.0005% chance of hapiness in it. Yeah...the odds are definately NOT in my favour.

Suicide. If I had heard the word when I was 7, I would be cursing to all the fools who did do it. 'Why would you suicide when you haven't learnt to live your life yet?' I used to think.

'The stool was below me. Me on my tippy toes to live a few more seconds. I did a surrounding of the cruel word before I push the stool away. When the rope will wring on to my throat and all will be black.

Life as I know it will be gone.

CRUEL.

MISERABLE.

HATRED.

The only words circling through my mind as...

As...

Flashlights, too bright stopped me. I panicked to know what was happening. When I saw two pair of sea green eyes.

"What is a woman like you doing here?" it said...

**Hahaha left you guys at a cliffhanger! I will update soon. the bell rang got to go to class...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So hi guys, I have to figure out a schedule where I update 1` times a week. This is the second chapter. I will try to make it longer. Please Review. It makes me feel like people are ACTUALLY reading my stories. BTW, I came back from camp a few weeks ago and I almost killed myself. We had to walk for 6.5 km up a STEEP (basically upright) hill and go under a tree that had fallen down. My friend had an asthma attack, so I got to sit down to comfort her and ACTUALLY rest for a while, whilst the other group continued hiking. A few teachers stayed with us and then we continued hiking and then thus; the hill was over but we still had a little walking left to do.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and The Olympians is a series owned by a 48 year old man named Rick Roirdan and mistaking a girl for owning the series would be weird so don't even think about it. (I suck at disclaimers.)**

Percy's P.O.V

The unfriendly New York atmosphere was as cold as Elsa. The freezing wickedy witch thingy. Ok, so I haven't watched Frozen, but I don't know why it is so popular. It's just some Disney Movie, with the same plot line they have used for 50-freaking-years straight!

Today had been the one-year anniversary of me and my girlfriend Calypso. Her caramel curls. Her melting chocolate eyes. Her always-in-one-side-braided hair. Her love for Greek dresses. Not to mention she looks like a Greek godess herself.

We had a picnic at the Central Park. Went on a little cruise that I had booked. With 1st class restaurant food. Then we went on a little walk across a beautiful beach, where I really got to compare her beauty with the sea.

So far...she wins.

Everything was going great until, she had to go back to work. Funny, though, she promised me that she'd take a day off.

Walking across the street with one-phone iWn my ear, listening to one of Eminem's top raps. I once made a vowe to myself that I will beat Eminem in a frrestyle rap battle. Damn, I was so dumb.

I walked down the alley to get to my favourite pub. You might think that I will get beaten up by a gang. Wrong, see, I used to be apart of a gang and I quit for Calypso.

The gang leader, a buff African guy called Beckendorf, had a similar problem where he didn't tell his girlfriend Selina, about him being apart of a gang. He was too scared to tell her and was too scared to quit the gang. So, when I told him my story, he complimented me for my bravery. And let me quit straight away.

In the distance, the mist cleared a bit to reveal two young figures on each other. **(Call me mean, but I never liked Calypso, and I WOULD NEVER SHIP HER WITH LEO! LEO IS MINE! Sorry to all the Caleo fans. I hope I didn't offend you guys.) **As the distance closed, I saw caramel curls spread out with a gorgeous girl on top a boy with a boy with a mischevious smile as he made out.

That was her. Calypso. _My _Calypso.

My brain was stuck like the gears of the Big Ben were probably occasionally. _Run! Run idiot!_

I let out a weird noise. Distracting the couple before me. Her chocolate-devilish eyes widened.

_Aha! Her head must be racking out an excuse! Well it's too late now..._

"Percy listen-"

I ran for it. I knew where to go. Where my car was parked.

I ran as fast as the wind. Heart pouding on my chest. My livers felt like they were frozen.

I finally reached my car. And I drove. To the beach where me and my mom spent our time before she died.

As I was passing a small park. Eyes were standing out. Much like a cats'. Greyish-silver. Near a tree. A rope was hung.

I stopped the car and got out of it.

A figure. Of a girl. Closer...I walked.

Soon her blonde curls were visible and the bags underneath her eyes were too deep.

"What is a woman like you doing here?" I asked.

**I will try to update as soon as I can, I promise and PLEASE REVIEW! My other story Miss Independent, I MIGHT uodate tommorow after school...If I don't catch the bus... School Holidays are coming up! Been a good Term 1! And just an-advanve-note, when school does start again, I will not be able to update on Tuesday, due to Anime Club. Sooo,...SEEYA!**


End file.
